Household dishwashers typically include one or more dish racks for holding various types of dishes in the dishwasher tub. Traditionally, a dishwasher includes an upper rack that holds glassware and small dishes, and a lower rack that holds larger dishes, such as plates. These two dish racks usually consume most of the space inside the dishwasher tub. Some dishwashers can also include a third dish rack, often for silverware or other low profile utensils.